The mission of the Pharmacology Core Facility (PCF) is to foster clinical pharmacology and biomarker research regarding cancer therapeutics. The Facility offers comprehensive lab services to support cancer investigators conducting clinical and preclinical drug development studies. The PCF is now comprised of an Analytical Unit and a Biofluids Unit. The labs occupy -3,465 sq ft of space within the Section of Hematology/Oncology, and also utilizes the IV therapy unit (2,662 sq ft) located directly across from the Hematology/Oncology clinic in the Duchossois Center for Advanced Medicine (DCAM). The Core currently works with 169 cancer clinical studies representing 5 UCCCC Programs, and a few tissue procurement studies. Services provided by the PCF include: development and implementation of analytical assays for measurement of drugs and metabolites in biological fluids pharmacokinetic design and writing assistance for clinical protocols; pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic modeling; research phlebotomy and intravenous cannulation; sample processing; urine collection; specimen storage, tracking and archiving; and electrocardiograms.